With you With you
by ZeloZee
Summary: Chapt 3 is up/sorry for long update/Apakah semenyenangkan itu mempermainkanku.. Jung Daehyun?/DaeLo DaeLo DaeLo/YAOI/DLDR/RnR/a B.A.P story by ZeloZee/
1. beginning with you

With you With You

.

.

Daelo

YAOI/BL/DLDR/RnR

.

.

B.A.P milik Babys

.

.

ZeloZee

Proudly present

.

.

With you With you

Bagian 1

beginning with you

.

.

Junhong mendengus malas, sudah hampir dua jam dia menunggu Jung Daehyun di halte dengan angin musim gugur yang berhembus kencang. Dalam hati dia merutuki Jung Daehyun yang menyuruhnya menunggu di sini.

"Apanya yang tidak lama? Jung sialan" gerutu Junhong sambil mengeratkan Hoodie biru kesayangannya.

Kenapa mau-manya Junhong menunggu Jung Daehyun, yang bukan siapa-siap- ah ralat yang baru menjadi kekasihnya tadi itu? Yah itupun jika cara hubungan mereka bisa disebut sebagai hubungan layaknya sepasang kekasih.

 _Flashback_

" _Jadilah kekasihku?" ucap Daehyun enteng._

 _Junhong bengong, tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. "H-ha?" cengonya._

" _Bodoh,, aku bilang,, jadilah kekasihku?" ulang Daehyun dengan bosan._

" _Ya..Jung Daehyun gwenchana? Kau benar Jung Daehyun?" ujar Junhong heran._

" _Hanya dua minggu, setelah aku lulus kita bisa menganggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi"_

" _Kau bercanda.. his akan ku anggap omong kosong ini tidak pernah terjadi?" Junhong sudah melangkahkan kakinya berniat meninggalkan atap gedung tempat mereka berada._

" _Hoverboard Supreme Blue" lirih Daehyun, namun Junhong mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas. Junhong yang sudah hampir membuka pintu satu-satunya yang ada di sana untuk meninggalkan Jung Daehyun yang menurutnya sudah gila saking jeniusnya terhenti._

 _Melihat Junhong yang terhenti, membuat Daehyun membentuk seringaian dengan bibir tebalnya. "Hoverboard Supreme Blue,,, akan kuberikan sebagai imbalan" lanjut Daehyun._

 _Junhong hanya bisa mendelikan matanya. Demi Tuhan, Hoverboard Supreme Blue adalah impiannya. Setelah tidak berhasil merengek pada Himchan hyung nya, Junhong bertekad untuk menyisihkan uang sakunya. Itupun setelah berbulan-bulan tabungannya belum mencapai setengah dari harganya. Dan dia, Jung Daehyun dengan entengnya akan memberikan benda impiannya itu. Oh ini gila, jujur Junhong sendiri tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa._

" _Karena kau diam, berarti kuanggap sebagai jawaban iya,, " ucap Daehyun final. Setelahnya dia berlalu mendahului Junhong keluar melewati pintu tadi. "Sepulang sekolah tunggu aku di halte,, akan ku jawab semua pertanyaanmu nanti" bisik Daehyun rendah tepat di samping telinga Junhong. Sebelum pergi, pemuda itu masih sempat untuk mengacak pelan rambut kebiruan Junhong._

 _End of Flashback_

Jadilah di sini ia sekarang. Menunggu Jung Daehyun yang masih dengan kegiatan klubnya sebagai siswa jenius. Yah kalau bisa dibilang Daehyun siswa yang cukup atau malah sangat jenius. Sudah beberapa kali mengikuti kompetisi fisika tingkat nasional. Wajah yang lumayan tampan dan menarik dengan matanya yang coklat, rambut hitam menawan, bibir tebal menggoda dan kulit kecoklatan yang eksotis. Mau tidak mau Junhong harus mengakui jika Daehyun itu hot, _gorgeous._

Junhong masih tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Jung Daehyun mengajaknya berkencan? Yah meski bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya, tapi mereka tetap saja berkencan kan? Sejujurnya sangat banyak pertanyaan yang tersangkut di otaknya, membuat otaknya yang tak sebegitu sering dipakainya bekerja keras seharian ini.

"Oh Tuhan, ini sangat dingin. Jung sialan.." gerutunya.

"Orang macam apa yang menyebut kekasihnya sial?"

Junhong menoleh kesamping, mendapati sosok Jung Daehyun yang sedang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Rambut hitamnya bergoyang ditiup angin. Sedikit menyilaukan penglihatan Junhong. Hanya sedikit.

"Huh,, kau yang bilang hanya akan pergi sebentar.." tanpa sadar Junhong mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk.

"Mian,," ucap Daehyun sambil menggenggam tangan Junhong. Menariknya untuk berjalan menuju sebuah kafe tak jauh dari halte

Di dalam kafe, Daehyun lebih dulu meminta Junhong agar mencari tempat duduk. Sedangkan dia sendiri menuju tempat pemesanan. Menurut, Junhong memilih sebuah tempat duduk yang berada di sebuah jendela kaca besar. Tertawa saat melihat seorang pemuda yang hampir terbawa kencangnya hembusan angin musim gugur saking kurusnya pemuda tadi.

Daehyun duduk di depannya, membawa segelas Americano dan segelas chocolate hangat serta dua potong cheesecake. Junhong menatap Daehyun hati-hati. Hati kecilnya masih mengatakan untuk hati-hati pada Jung Daehyun dan tetap memperthatikannya hingga beberapa saat.

Lama mereka terdiam, Daehyun terlihat berkontentrasi memakan cakenya, sedangkan Junhong sendiri berkonsentrasi melihat Daehyun makan. Demi apapun, Junhong sangat penasaran dan sangat ingin mengajukan banyak sekali pertanyaan yang membuat otaknya sesak pada Daehyun saat ini juga. Tapi, entah kenapa susah sekali mengeluarkan suaranya.

Saking jeniusnya, Daehyun yang sedang makan mampu menebak jika Junhong sedang menahan diri untuk membombardirnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang sudah bisa di tebakanya, terimakasih pada otaknya yang jenius. Setelah selesai dengan cheesecakenya, Daehyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Junhong, dan tepat seperti dugaannya, pemuda itu memandangnya dengan pertanyaan yang tergambar jelas di kedua bola mata hitam Junhong.

"Jadi, apa pertanyaan pertamamu?" pancing Daehyun.

Diam sebentar, Junhong berfikir sambil menyeruput latte hangatnya,

"Anak siapa kau? Maksudku,, apa pekerjaan orang tuamu sampai-sampai gampang sekali memberikan Hoverboard Supreme Blue sebagai imbalan?" Tanya Junhong, jujur saja otak Daehyun yang sangat jenius itu sudah memperkiraan jenis pertanyaan macam ini, namun sedikit terkejut saat Junhong menanyakannya di awal.

"Kedua orang tuaku pemilik resort di Busan, aku tinggal sendiri di Seoul" jawab Daehyun. Junghong mengangguk.

"Apa kau serius memberikannya sebagai imbalan? Setelah dua minggu?" Tanya Junhong sangsi.

"Hanya ada satu pertanyaan tiap harinya Choi Junhong"

"Apa? Tapi-"

"Itu salah satu syarat dariku" potong Daehyun.

Junhong mendengus sebal. Tunggu dulu "salah satu syarat,, maksutmu?" Tanya Junhong takut-takut.

"Hm,, syarat berikutnya meskipun aku memberimu imbalan, kau adalah kekasihku. Kita harus berhubungan seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Aku akan menjemputmu dan mengantarmu pulang setiap harinya."

"Hah?"

"Juga setiap hari selama dua minggu kau harus selalu membalas pesan-pesanku, pergi nonton, makan dan berkencan di akhir pekan"

"Hahh?"

"Dan kau harus memanggilku Hyung, bukan Jung sialan. Ini karena aku sunbae mu, paham?"

Kalau untuk ini Junhong paham, yang memang kenyataannya Jung Daehyun adalah kakak tingkatnya dan itu wajar. Tapi untuk syarat yang lainnya,,,

"Kenapa kau mengajukan banyak persyaratan Jung- maksudku Hyung?"

"Wajar kan,, aku memberimu Hoverboard sebagai imbalan"

Junhong mendengus, semalas-malasnya dia berfikir, dia tau yang dikatakan Daehyun itu benar.

"Arraseo-arraseo,,,"

"Dan ingat Choi Junhong,, kau adalah kekasihku,,-"

"Hanya selama dua minggu" potong Junhong cepat.

"Yah,, hanya selama dua minggu" getir Daehyun yang luput dari pandangan Junhong.

.

.

Tbc

Idenya sih emang pasaran ya :'D

Kalau ada yang baca ya lanjut,,

Kalau ngga ada ya ngga lanjut :'D

14 Juni 2016

With love

ZeloZee


	2. I'm not a bad boy

**Warning!** YAOI/Typos/DLDR/RnR

ZeloZee

proudly present

.

.

With you With you

bagian 2

(i'm not a bad boy)

.

.

Daehyun rupanya sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya kemarin. Setelah membuat Himchan heboh dengan kehadirannya pagi tadi -untuk menjemput Junhong- pagi ini pun seisi sekolahnya dibuat heboh karena Daehyun datang bersama Junhong, dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Bukan hanya itu, Daehyun juga mengantar Junhong sampai di depan kelasnya. Dan sebelum meninggalkan Junhong Daehyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengacak pelan rambut kekasihya. Kebiasaan barunya mungkin.

Sepeninggal Daehyun, Junhong bisa merasakan tatapan penuntut penjelasan dari hampir semua orang di kelasnya. Dengan malas Junhong mendudukkan diri di bangkunya, mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari orang bermata indah di sampingnya.

"Yah! Aku menunggu penjelasan" seru suara di sebelahnya, sedikit merajuk. Junhong berfikir sebentar. Haruskah dia menceritakan semua pada Jongup? Setelah berfikir sedikit keras, Junhong pun memutuskan untuk membagi ceritanya pada Jongup.

"Apaa?!" Pekik Jongup, membuat hampir semua kepala di kelas itu menatap mereka.

"Pelankan suaramu,," Junhong berbisik sambil menutup bibir indah sahabatnya itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Demi apapun Choi Junhong, aku tahu kau memang tidak waras.. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengira jika kau segila ini" seloroh Jongup. Membuat Junhong mendelik marah padanya. "Pokoknya, apapun alasanmu.. Aku harap kau bisa lebih menjaga dirimu mulai sekarang.." Saran Jongup yang tidak dimengerti Junhong.

oO-withyouwithyou-Oo

Sepertinya benar kata Jongup, Junhong mulai benar-benar gila. Buktinya sedari tadi dia memandangi sekumpulan _sunbae_ yang sedang berlarian mengejar bola lewat jendela di samping kelasnya -untuk sekedar info Junhong duduk di samping jendela- yang lebih gila lagi, yang Junhong perhatikan adalah seorang berambut hitam dengan baju yang lepek oleh keringat, dia Jung Daehyun.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, normal sebenarnya memandangi kekasihmu yang sedang berkeringat mengejar bola, bukannya itu seksi? Tapi kalau lebih dipikir-pikir lagi, berhakkah Junhong melakukannya? seharusnya dia sudah cukup puas dengan Hoverboard impiannya sebagai imbalan kan?, tapi Junhong benar-benar tak mengerti. Ah biarlah, Junhong malas memikirkannya.

'tuk tuk' Jongup mengetuk-ngetuk meja Junhong meminta perhatian.

"Apa?" bisik Junhong selirih mungkin agar Kang _sonsaengnim_ tidak mendengarnya. Bisa celaka kalau sampai Junhong tertangkap basah 'lagi' oleh guru _killer_ itu.

"Istirahat nanti, bantu aku 'kabur' lagi ya?" ujar Jongup tak kalah lirih.

"Aku sudah _taken_ nanti siang,"

Jongup merengutkan bibir seksinya lucu, mata sipitnya menyipit tidak suka. Junhong hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Jongup dengan gesit menghilang entah kemana. Dengan wajahnya yang datar menggemaskan itu tentu banyak yang mengincarnya, mulai dari wanita hingga pria agresif membuat Jongup cukup jengah. Selama ini Junhong selalu membantunya keluar dari kerumunan penggemarnya tadi, tapi jika Junhong sudah memiliki kekasih, apa yang bisa dilakukannya? yah cara satu-satunya adalah kabur.

Junhong mencoret-coret bukunya malas, Daehyun bilang akan mengajaknya makan siang. Jadi Junhong sedang menunggunya dengan perut yang terus berbunyi minta diisi.

'Sekali sial, tetap saja sial. Kenapa dia hobi sekali membuat orang menunggu?' gerutu Junhong malas sambil mencoret-coret bukunya makin beringas. Tidak tahan menunggu Daehyun, Junhong memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan hasrat yang ditahannya sejak jam pelajaran Kang _sonsaengnim_ tadi.

Di kamar mandi, dengan buru-buru Junhong memasuki sebuah bilik dan lansung menguncinya dari dalam.

"Yah,, kau tahu Daehyun _sunbae_ berpacaran dengan Choi Junhong" kata seseorang dari luar bilik toiletnya, membuat Junhong menajamkan pendengarannya seketika saat mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

"Heh,, Choi Junhong yang selalu bermasalah dengan Kang _sonsaengnim_ itu?" timpal suara yang lain. Membuat Junhong mendengus sebal.

'Berani-beraninya mereka menggosipkanku? Awas saja' batin Junhong sambil buru-buru merapikan pakaiannya.

"Tapi kan Junhong memang manis," imbuh suara yang lain. Membuat Junhong melupakan niatnya, tanpa sadar pipinya memerah. "Hm,, dia juga lucu, suaranya imut, tawanya juga menggemaskan" lanjut suara itu membuat Junhong mendudukkan dirinya di kloset dengan tersipu-sipu.

"Heh,, yang namanya pembuat onar tetap saja pembuat onar" balas suara lainnya. Membuat mata Junhong melebar tak terima. Juhong berniat merekam pembicaraan mereka di ponselnya, namun setelah mengaktifkan perekam suara, omongan-omongan tadi tidak terdengar lagi, membuat Junhong penasaran. Junhong menyembulkan kepalanya dari bilik pintu, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri namun tidak menemukan satu orangpun di sana. Karena tidak menemukan siapapun, Junhong pun keluar dari toilet.

Tubuhnya terlonjak kaget saat mendapati Daehyun yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai di salah satu westafel dengan tangan yang menyilang di dada dan matanya yang terpejam rapat.

"Lama sekali.." ucapnya, matanya masih menutup rapat.

Junhong tak membalas, masih sibuk menenagkan jantungnya yang hampir lepas saking kagetnya. Karena lama tak mendengar balasan Junhong, Daehyun membuka matanya. Tersenyum lembut saat melihat Junhong yang masih melongo kaget.

"Ayo,, aku lapar" tanpa aba-aba, Daehyun menggandeng tangan Junhong, menyeretnya keluar dari toilet Junhong hanya bisa pasrah.

oO-withyouwithyou-Oo

"Apa?!" pekik Junhong, membuat seluruh perhatian penghuni kafetaria itu menoleh padanya. "kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Junhong dengan intonasi yang lebih halus.

"Karena kau kekasihku.." jawab Daehyun enteng sambil memakan kimbabnya.

"Y-ya,, tapi kenapa aku harus belajar untuk menghadapi ujian?" Junhong masih tidak mengerti.

"Karena kau kekasih Jung Daehyun, paling tidak kau tidak boleh membuatku malu dengan menempati peringkat terbawah lagi kan?"

Ah jawaban Daehyun barusan benar-benar menohok Junhong tepat di kerongkongannya sehingga membuatnya susah payah memakan makan siangnya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadi yang terbaik Choi Junhong. Paling tidak, jangan menjadi yang terakhir lagi" jelas Daehyun sayang sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Junhong.

"B-baiklah" ucap Junhong berat. Meskipun sulit, Junhong akan mencobanya. Toh Daehyun akan membantunya kan?

oO-withyouwithyou-Oo

Pulang sekolah, Daehyun masih menggenggap erat tangan Junhong. Angin musim gugur masih berhembus kencang, membuat Junhong bergidik. Daehyun menggenggam tangan Junhong semakin erat, menariknya lembut menuju kantung jaket merah maroon yang tengah digunakannya. Junhong diam tak memberontak, tangannya terasa hangat.

"Jadi,, kita mulai belajar hari ini?" tawar Daehyun.

"Hm,," sedikit menimang-nimang, "bolehh" lanjut Junhong sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Di tempatku? atau di tempatmu?" tanya Daehyun.

"Huh?"

"Ah tidak-tidak, lebih baik belajar di tempatku saja" putus Daehyun sambil menarik Junhong menuju rumahnya yang tak sebegitu jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Rumah Daehyun adalah sebuah apartemen. Cukup luas untuk ditinggali sendiri. Apartemen ini didominasi oleh warna hitam, putih dan abu-abu. Daehyun menyuruh Junhong duduk di sofa beludru berwarna abu-abu, sedangkan dia sendiri menyibukkan diri untuk menyiapkan kudapan untuk Junhong.

Sambil menunggu Daehyun, Junhong mengelilingi rumah Daehyun, dia bisa melihat berbagai macam piagam dan piala di salah satu rak. Mulai dari piala akademis, sampai bidang non akademis seperti berenang, sepak bola dan bernyanyi. Ah,, Junhong baru tahu kalau Daehyun bisa menyanyi.

"Eoh,, Hyung bisa menyanyi?" celetuk Junhong sambil mengamati piagam penghargaan dengan nama Jung Daehyun. "Waw,, juara satu? Kau pasti sangat hebat saat bernyanyi.."

"Hm,, itu dulu,, kalau sekarang,, entahlah.. sudah lama sekali aku tidak bernyanyi" jawab Daehyun sambil meletakkan nampan di atas meja. "Jadi, pelajaran apa untuk ulangan besok?"

"Bahasa Inggris,," jawab Junhong sambil berjalan ke arah Daehyun.

"Ah,, aku tidak terlalu menguasai bahasa Inggris,," gumam Daehyun. "Ini,, pelajari buku ini,," kata Daehyun sambil menarik Junhong pelan agar duduk di sampingnya. Sangat dekat sampai-sampai Junhong bisa mencium keringat Daehyun yang membuatnnya sedikit bergetar.

"Kalau nilaiku meningkat saat ulangan besok, apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?" tanya Junhong sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan?" kata Daehyun.

"Apapun?" tanya Junhong meyakinkan.

"Ne,, apapun"

Mendengar jawaban Daehyun membuat semangat belajar Junhong mulai berkobar, bahasa Inggris? jangan salah, dulu sekali Junhong pernah tiggal di Amerika untuk beberapa tahun. Jadi sebenarnya Junhong paling menguasai pelajaran ini, hanya saja selama ini ia terlalu malas untuk belajar dan selalu menjawab soal dengan asal-asalan. Jadi kalau dia sedikit saja belajar dan bersungguh-sungguh saat mengerjakan soal, dia pasti bisa memenangkan taruhan kan?

Junhong benar-benar belajar kali ini, sudah lama sekali rasanya dia belajar sampai badannya pegal-pegal, saat menolehkan kepalanya dia mendapati Daehyun yang masih bersandar di pada sofa di belakangnya tengah memejamkan matanya. Lelah mungkin, seharian tadi Junhong melihat Daehyun berlarian kesana-kemari mengejar bola.

"Hm,, kalau begini,, Jung Daehyun lumayan menggemaskan juga" bisik Junhong tanpa sadar. Mata itu, hidung itu, bibir itu, Junhong baru menyadari kalau selain brengsek _menurutnya_ Jung Daehyun juga lumayan tampan. Tanpa sadar tangan Junhong terulur hendak meraih wajah terpejam Daehyun.

"Jangan coba-coba menyerang saat aku tertidur, Choi Junhong" tiba-tiba saja Daehyun membuka matanya, membuat Junhong tergagap, dengan reflek dia menjauhkan tangannya. Namun dengan lincah, Daehyun mencengkram lengannya kuat. "Lakukan saat aku siap,,"

Setelahnya Daehyun menarik lengan Junhong, tangannya yang menganggur bergerak untuk menarik tengkuk Junhong, mendorongnya hingga kedua bibir mereka menempel. Setelah lama dan tidak ada tanda penolakan dari Junhong, Daehyun mulai berani menggerakkan bibir tebalnya. Membuat Junhong menutup matanya perlahan.

oO-To be Continue-Oo

Hallooooooo '-')/

terimakasih buanyak buat yang review

terimakasih juga buat yang mau baca :'D

jangan bosan-bosan baca dan ngereview ya :'D

maaf kalo chapt ini garing T.T

mampet ide, DaeLo nya pun kurang nendang, maklum lagi UAS jadi banyak pikiran *alesan

Akhir kata,

19 juni 2016

With love,

ZeloZee


	3. Can I stop? I can't

warning!

 **YAOI/BL/DLDR**

 **OOC/Typos/no EYD**

DaeLo DaeLo DaeLo

B.A.P member belong to them self

.

.

ZeloZee proudly present

with you with you

bagian ke-3

.

.

enjoy

.

Dengan kasar Junhong menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Melepas kaus kakinya dengan kasar lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kakinya dengan kesal menendang udara kosong ke segala arah. Dengan jengkel dia mendudukkan tubuhnya, lalu mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Jung Daehyun sial!" Umpatnya. "Mana bisa dia bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah di men-" suaranya semakin memciut, "-ciumku" perlahan Junhong memegang bibirnya. "Dia adalah brengsek yang sebenarnya... Arghhhh itu ciuman pertamaku.." Monolog Junhong. "Arghhh bodoh.. Bodoh.. Brengsek sial.. Mesum.. Gilaaaaaa!" Junhong melampiaskan amarah pada sebuah boneka rubah kesayangannya.

Choi Junhong.. Mau mati hahh?" Junhong yang mendengar teriakan Himchan dari luar sana hanya bisa merengut kesal.

"Yaaa aku ingin mati.. Daehyun sial!" Setelahnya Junhong langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut biru favoritnya.

oO-withyouwithyou-Oo

Junhong berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, mengabaikan wacana Daehyun yang akan selalu menjemputnya.

'ugh aku benar-benar tak ingin melihat wajah sialnya hari ini..' Batin Junhong, sambil terburu saat mengenakan sepatunya.  
'Buat apa aku buru-buru?, lagi pula ini terlalu pagi, dia belum akan ke sini kan?' Batin Junhong.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, enam puluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Masih mengikatkan sepatunya, Junhong bersenandung santai.  
Sambil mengenakan sepasang headset di kedua telinganya, Junhong melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemennya.

Matanya membulat saat dia mengenali sosok berseragam sama dengan dirinya sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil memejamkan mata. Dia si sial itu, si sial dengan wajahnya yang sial, yang sialnya tampan -eh- dia Jung Daehyun, kekasih sialnya.  
Junhong mendengus, pura-pura tidak tahu dan jalan begitu saja melewati Daehyun.

Mengencangkan volume musiknya, dalam hati dia berharap Daehyun tidak menyadari kalau Junhong lewat. Semoga saja, namun ketika dia merasakan pergelangan tangannya dicekal, Junhong mendengus makin kasar.

Kesal, Junhong diam. Tidak berniat membalikkan badannya, namun juga tidak berniat menyentakkan tangannya. Tersentak saat merasakan headset yang dipakainya di lepas paksa, tentu saja pelakunya si sial Jung Daehyun. Tanpa kata, Junhong membalikan badannya lalu menatap Daehyun dengan sengit.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku?"

Junhong hanya diam, malas menanggapi dan malas menjawab.

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Tanya Daehyun sarkatis.

Masih diam, namun Junhong sedikit tertegun dengan kesarkatisan Daehyun. Matanya menatap kesegala arah, asal bukan mata Jung Daehyun.

"Jawab aku.. Choi Junhong.." Nada bicaranya semakin beku.

"A.. Aku..-" gagap Junhong, 'sial.. Kenapa aku jadi gagap begini' batinnya.

"Ikut aku.." Tanpa persetujuan Daehyun menyeret tangannya menuju arah yang berlawanan dari sekolah mereka.

oO-withyouwithyou-Oo

Daehyun terus saja menyeretnya sampai dia berhenti di sebuah toko. Yang membuat Junhong heran adalah bahwa toko itu sudah buka sepagi ini. Begitu memasuki toko ini, Junhong melihat berbagai macam pernak-pernik lucu yang terpajang apik di tiap sisinya. Sebuah benda menarik perhatiannya, gantungan ponsel berbentuk boneka rubah lucu. Junhong sangat menyukai rubah.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Daehyun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya. Membuat Junhong berjingkat sedikit kaget.

"Eum.." Junhong mengangguk kecil. Membuat Daehyun tersenyum simpul sambil memasangkan gantungan itu pada ponsel Junhong.

Junhong tersenyum tipis melihat Daehyun melakukan hal itu, kekesalannya entah sudah pergi kemana digantikan oleh perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Setelahnya Daehyun melangkah menuju meja kasir, membayar untuk gantungan ponsel Junhong. Junhong mengerucutkan bibirnya saat kasir itu menatap Daehyun penuh minat.

Hei.. Wajarkan Junhong kesal. Daehyun adalah kekasihnya. Jadi dengan sengaja Junhong menggandeng lengan Daehyun, lalu menyeretnya menjauh setelah proses bayar-membayarnya selesai.

Daehyun sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Junhong, tapi toh sebenarnya dia menikmatinya juga.

"semoga berhasil dengan ujianmu hari ini.." kata Daehyun sambil mengacak surai Junhong.

Junhongbhanya bisa tersipu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju sekolah.

oO-withyouwithyou-Oo

Daehyun memejamkan matanya, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama lagu yang diabdengar melalui sebuah earphone kecil berwarna biru yang dia gunakan. Angin musim gugur menerbangkan rambut hitamnya. Daehyun membuka mata dan melepas earphonenya saat merasakan kehadiran Junhong.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Junhong yang melihat Daehyun hanya mengenakan seragam saja tanpa lapisan apapun. Sedangkan dirinya yang sudah memakai jaketpun masih saja kedinginan.

Daehyun menggeleng. "Aku suka dingin, aku suka musim gugur," jawabnya 'dan aku juga menyukaimu..' imbuh batin Daehyun. "Kemarilah.."

Junhong menurut, melangkah menuju tempat Daehyun berada.

"Bagaimana ujianmu?" tanya Daehyun begitu Junhong sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak buruk.. menurutku.. hehe.." Junhong nyengir.

Daehyun mengangguk, mengacak rambut Junhong pelan.

"Asal kau mau belajar dan berusaha, hasilnya pasti tidak akan mengecewakan.." nasehat Daehyun. Junhong mengangguk setuju.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Daehyun. Lagi-lagi Junhong mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah.. Pulang sekolah nanti kita kencan.." Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Junhong karena bel masuk terdengar, Daehyun mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Seperginya Daehyun Junhong menyentuh pucuk kepalanya yang diusap Daehyun tadi, rasanya hangat dan Junhong menyukainya. Tapi cepat-cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan aku ini.." Junhong mengusap bagian dadanya, berusaha menghentikan debaran aneh yang ada di sana. "Ini pasti gara-gara kedinginan.. Yaa ini pasti karena kedinginan.

oO-withyouwithyou-Oo

Junhong sedang menunggu Daehyun. Sebenarnya dia-Daehyun tidak meminta Junhong untuk menunggu, namun entah kenapa Junhong malah berdiri di sini sekarang. Padahal angin sedang menggila. Tubuh kurusnya saja hampir limbung saking kencangnya tiupan angin.

Tanpa sengaja Junhong melihat siluet Daehyun dari kejauhan, dengan semangat Junhong melambaikan tangannya pada Daehyun. Tapi pemuda itu buru-buru menurunkan tangannya saat menyadari Daehyun tidak sendirian. Wajah tampannya semakin terlihat tampan saat Daehyun tertawa lebar, Junhong mengakui itu. Tapi yang tidak disukainya adalah kenyataan jika Daehyun sedang tertawa selebar itu kepada pemuda manis yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

Dia Lee Minhyuk, siswa kelas tiga yang sangat manis dan sangat populer. Entah kenapa Junhong tidak suka saat Daehyun membagi tawanya bersama Minhyuk, apalagi saat Daehyun mengacak rambut Minhyuk yang di cat putih itu. Demi apapun, Junhong menyesal telah berfikir jika Daehyun hanya melakukan hal semanis itu padanya.

"Player sial.." makinya, lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Mengabaikan Daehyun yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Choi Junhong!" Daehyun sangat yakin kalau Junhong mendengar panggilannya, tapi kenapa pemuda itu malah pergi?

"Ya Choi Junhong! berhenti.. Berhenti kataku.." dengan kasar Daehyun menggapai pergelangan tangan Junhong. Namun dengan bengis Junhong menepis tangan Daehyun. Sedikit kaget, Daehyun menggapai bahu Junhong. Membalikkannya sedikit kasar.

"Apa maumu brengsek?!" Junhong berusaha melepaskan tangan Daehyun yang ada di bahunya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Lepas.." lirih Junhong sambil menunduk. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Daehyun.

"Jawab aku Choi.."

Junhong lagi-lagi tertegun saat Daehyun menyebut namanya sedingin itu. Tanpa sadar dia mulai mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Daehyun tepat di matanya. Menunjukkan hatinya yang terbakar dan rasa tidak suknyaa.

Daehyun sedikit tertergun saat melihat mata bening Junhong yang berembun. Mulai menarik tangan Junhong dengan lembut dan menggenggamnya erat. Junhong hanya bisa pasrah -lagi- saat Daehyun menyeretnya sesuka hati.

Lama mereka berjalan, namun Junhong sama sekali tidak membuka suaranya. Penasaran sebenarnya kemana Daehyun akan membawanya pergi.

"Jung.." Junhong memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"Hm?" sahut Daehyun.

"t-tidak.." Junhong menelan pertanyaannya bulat-bulat.

"Maaf.."

"Hah?!" Junhong tidak mengerti.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Untuk?"

"Karena membuatmu cemburu tadi.."

Junhong hanya membulatkan matanya. 'cemburu?' Batinnya. 'Aku.. Cemburu' Junhong tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Daehyun mau tidak mau juga ikut berhenti.

"Apakah semenyenangkan itu mempermainkanku.. Jung Daehyun?" Lirih Junhong yang masih terdengar jelas di telinga Daehyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Daehyun tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo kota hentikan saja permainan ini.." Junhong menatap penuh keyakinan pada mata kelam Daehyun.

Sedikit terkejut, Daehyun melebarkan matanya. "Jangan bercanda.. Kita masih memiliki beberapa hari lagi.." Daehyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Junhong.

.

.

.

Tbc

Aduhhh maaf ya.. Alurnya makin ngga jelas T.T

Jujur i fell so lonely :'

Ngga tau kenapa :'

18 juli 2016

with love

ZeloZee


End file.
